


A Little on the Side

by Danes (orphan_account)



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anorexia, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Danes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun reminisces about Desmond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little on the Side

**Author's Note:**

> im in so much pain rn you do not even know. 
> 
> http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1795.html?thread=8712963#cmt8712963

To be quite honest, Shaun misses the chubby Desmond. He's skin and bones now, cold to the touch and unable to fit in most of his clothes. He misses when the man would laugh and shout and get angry, all the time that extra chub of fat jiggling ever so slightly. As strange as it sounds, Shaun found that endearing.

Now that Lucy was dead and William was in the picture, Desmond was becoming even more cold and distant than before. He didn't smile anymore, didn't love Shaun the way he used to.

He wants his old Desmond back.


End file.
